Tiffany Twisted
by Drax99
Summary: We all pay for our sins. Some are punished by the law, some punish themselves. Sometimes we get a little help from others.


"**Tiffany Twisted"**

I plodded along a dark desert highway as the cool wind blew through my mane. Traveling at night was the only sane thing to do as the daytime sun would cook your body as it fried your brain without protection. Even still, the gathered heat of the day slowly released from the parched earth, radiating from the land as the cool night air caressed the parched landscape. The result left my hooves warm as my head was slightly chilled, resulting in an odd balance that comforted my weary body. The rising warmth filled the air with the scent of warm sage and wild loco weed. The smell was soothing and brought back many memories of my youthful indiscretions, most of which were rather hazy, to say the least.

As these memories floated toward the surface, my conscious mind started to drift, and my head grew heavy while my sight grew dim. I blinked back the lethargy and looked up at the waning moon. Realizing that the night was rather far along, and that I should find a place to bed down until morning. I was distracted from my sluggish thoughts by a light in the distance, and blinked wearily at the vision before me. Up ahead I spotted what looked like lamplight, glimmering in a shadowed window. The vague outline of a building and a steepled tower could just be made in the silvery moonlight, and I quickened my pace at the prospect of a roof over my head and a night in a real bed. The days since leaving Appleoosa had been hard and my supplies were nearly exhausted. Fresh water and some food would be a blessing as well, if the light in the window was real and the occupants were amenable.

Approaching the building, I noticed that it appeared to be an old mission building, built from local materials as well as some imported wood and glass. I had heard stories of the missionaries traveling into the desert, spreading the word of Celestia, and her message of Love and Tolerance. Most were never heard from again, going native or being swallowed up by the unforgiving desert. A few had returned, crazed or blessed, depending on how you believed, spouting tales of wonder and revelations found in the wild lands of the west. Fewer still managed to establish hoofholds in the hostile land, and spawned communities. These towns sometimes flourished for many years, before the desert swallowed them up again, or turned them into ghost towns and legends. Invariably, the desert always won, and only the native ponies and the odd buffalo tribe managed to find a lasting harmony with the the austere land.

Here before me was one such legend; an active mission with living ponies caring for it. I heard the low tolling of a bell in the steeple of the mission building, a single mournful note, tolling out the first hour after midnight, and vibrating in my head like the gong at the end of time, ringing out the end of all things and the closing of a bygone age. As I approached, the main door opened a crack, and a gentle light flowed forth. I was awed by the beauty that followed that light, as a striking alabaster mare stepped into the portal, her horn aglow with a magical light. She looked at me with an enigmatic smile on her muzzle, and a twinkle in her eye as she levitated a candle out before her. A brief flash of her horn ignited the lamp, and the buttery yellow light of the candle replaced the white glow of her horn as she traded the magical light source for a more mundane one. The creamy glow illuminated her form in a flickering halo, revealing a simple yet elegant white dress to match her own white coat, and causing her gently curling violet mane to come alive as the shadows played across it. The thought came to my mind that this could just as easily be a heavenly angel, or my first step on the path to damnation. Both redemption and temptation stood before me in quiet splendor.

Her smile beamed upon me, and she beckoned me to enter, as if she had been waiting for me all along. "Welcome to Hotel Equestria."

* * *

As she showed me the way inside, I couldn't help but notice the white gown didn't quite cover her cutie mark. A trio of blue shapes peeked out at me, and the translucency of the material hinted at the lithe shape beneath. This was one of the many times in my life I was glad to not be born a pegasus, for my thoughts would have been broadcasted by my wings like a pair of signal flags. Down boy, you don't even know this mare. Although, she has such a lovely, err.. face. And those gorgeous bedroom eyes, like a desert oasis, just begging me to dive in. And yet, I was distracted from her steady gaze my the opulence of the foyer I had entered. Rich carpet lined the floor, and fancy benches decorated the entrance full of tapestries and paintings of long gone ponies in antiquated clothing. I felt as if I had stepped into a museum, and hushed my breath appropriately.

My reverence was interrupted by a throaty giggle, as my hostess demurely locked the door behind us and gazed at my slack-jawed expression. "Yes, we get that reaction alot here. A bit of splendor in a drab land. And Oasis in the desert."

I blushed as her words mirrored my own thoughts, about her own splendor, and cleared my throat nervously. She smiled knowingly, well aware of the effect she had on colts. Of course she knew. No mare could possibly look that good and not know how heads would turn at the merest glance from her blue portals. "Ahem, yes. Thanks kindly Ma'am. It has been a long road outta Appleoosa, and a might bit lonely as well." I fidgeted nervously, trying my best to avoid her soul-gripping gaze directly. "Ah don't s'pose ah could bother ya fer a room t'night?"

Another throaty chuckle was my response. "But of course darling. Any time of year, you can find us here. The hotel Equestria caters to lost souls and lonely travelers in this harsh land of sun and sorrows."

I blinked, imagining she was quoting some sales pitch, but realised she was being serious, if overly dramatic. Yes, she did seem to have the air of a stage actress; a grand diva relishing the feeling of having all eyes on her, and swimming in the devotion of her audience. I swallowed hard, realizing she was gonna be way outta my league. But then, her smile softened, and a bit of sadness entered her lapis orbs, and she motioned over to the main desk across the hall. A young mare was standing behind the counter, her coat a dark indigo with a pastel blue mane and tail. Her cutie mark was obscured by the uniform she wore, a bit of a business affair, with a neck tie and cap on her head. She resembled a cross between a bellhop, and a Manehatten police officer as she smiled politely at me

"Hello, and welcome to Hotel Equestria. They call me Dreamcatcher, and I am the Night Mare here. Will you be staying with us tonight?" The mare was soft spoken, and appeared far too young for her position, but the teal eyes showed a hardness and age far beyond her outer appearance. I merely nodded and smiled back at her, and she pointed me towards a large book with a listing of names. Strangely I couldn't seem to make out the names in the guestbook, and the words seemed to swim on the page when I tried. I blinked back my exhaustion, and grabbed the pen next to the book to sign. I hesitated a moment, then just shrugged and wrote my name in the first open line.

"Umm, how much?" I managed to mumble, realizing I had very little money on me. One of many things overlooked in my departure, along with water, food, and common sense.

"Oh don't worry. The first night is free, and if you need to stay longer, we can make arrangements in the morning." Her beaming smile set me at ease, and I let out the breath I hadn't noticed I was holding. Thanking her, I turned back to my previous companion.

"So, ma'am, Ah know this young lady's name, but Ah don't believe Ah had the pleasure of yers." I put on my most charming smile, and hoped it didn't look as cheesy as it felt.

"Oh dear me, where are my manners?" The mare sputtered indignantly at her faux pas. "My name is Ra..erm. Marecedes. Yes, you may call me Marecedes."

"Marecedes? Like the big fancy chariots the rich folk ride around in up in Manehattan?"

The wince on her face told me that I had said the wrong thing, but before I could apologise, she answered with grace as if from long practice. "Yes, yes, my father was a great admirer of expensive carriages, and named me after them. It was either that, or Porsche, which I am so glad of, because everypony would always be spelling it wrong." She gave a long suffering sigh and renewed the elegant smile on her face with a visible effort.

Beckoning down the hallway, she regained her magical hold on the candle and lead me on to my room. Behind me the young night mare bid me good night, and a promise to have my saddle bags taken to my room. I nodded absently as I smiled at the sight before me. The smooth alabaster flanks of the unicorn before me swayed slightly, like a hypnotic dance, just beneath the gauzy dress, leaving nothing to the imagination as she sauntered along ahead of me. A knowing look and a wink over her shoulder let me know that the display was not entirely accidental, and set my face aflame in embarrassment for being so blatant in my attentions.

"So good sir, I do believe you still owe me." Her mischievous smile made my stomach clench at the promise of collecting whatever debt it was I owed, and I wasn't sure if it would be good or bad.

"Uh, 'Scuse me? What do Ah owe ya, ma'am?" Swallowing hard, I paused in the hallway, but she merely continued on, and I had to catch up.

"Your name." She stated matter-of-factly. "You have heard mine and it's origin, yet you have yet to tell me yours."

"Oh, sorry. It's Dusty Trails, Ma'am. Sorry fer forgettin' my manners, my momma raised me better." Grinning wryly, I removed my hat and gave a little bow to my hostess. The look on her face was predictable, and I sighed. "No, not that Dusty Trails. It's a pretty common name where I'm from."

"Oh, that's ok. I just... met somepony once, and you remind me of him." A sad smile ghosted across her muzzle for a brief moment, before fading back into the bright welcome as she turned away and continued our passage through the halls.

We continued along several passageways, and I felt the weariness pressing down on me. I failed to notice that there were far too many doors, and the halls were impossibly long for such a small establishment. It felt as if I had been walking for hours as we passed several windows looking over a courtyard at the center of the complex. The makings of a party seemed to be underway, as several ponies were hanging decorations and setting up tables of refreshments. All of them moved in a slow, purposeful manner, as if half asleep, and the entire scene sent a shiver through my body. It took me a moment to realize what was bothering me, and then I noticed that none of the ponies ever once looked at each other, or spoke a word. Yet despite this, they all moved in a choreographed manner, never stopping, never touching, and yet moving like a massive clockwork dance.

"Some dance to remember, some dance to forget." I nearly jumped out the window as Marecedes' voice whispered in hushed tones near my ear. I turned to see the sad look once again on her face, as she gazed wistfully out on the scene below. I had become so absorbed that I forgot my guide somehow, but she seemed as lost as I was at that moment.

"W-what? Geeze lady, ya scared me!" I stammered nervously, and looked back at the pageant below. "What are they doing anyway?"

"Oh, they are preparing for the dance. We are so far from Canterlot, that most cannot make the trip to the Gala. Many of the guests get together and we have our own celebration. We will have music, dancing, and cake!" She paused and looked at me, the hostess smile back in place again, like a mask that had slipped, and was refitted to hide the sorrow beneath. "You are of course welcome to attend. It won't be for a few hours, and you should have time to rest up."

I nodded vaguely, and managed to stammer out a reply. At that, she turned away from the window and continued down the hall again, and I hurried to catch up, my heart beating in my chest for some reason, and both curiosity and dread warring in my mind. What sort of party starts in the middle of the night?

A flight of stairs and several more impossibly long hallways later, my guide stopped at a door marked with the number "1408". I rubbed my eyes to see better. There couldn't possibly be that many rooms in this little hotel, even if the long hallways were real and not a product of my sleep deprived mind. The white mare smiled at me, and levitated out a key for the door, clearly marked with a matching number. I smiled back and shrugged, not caring so long as the room had a bed to fall into. As the door slowly opened on silently oiled hinges, I started. While the door was silent, I felt as much as heard the whisper of voices floating down the hall from either direction. It was like hearing something through a thick wall, and as much as I strained to make it out, all I was able to make sense of was "Welcome".

Interrupting my thoughts, Marecedes cleared her throat, and motioned me into the room. "Ahh, ladies first." She smiled sweetly and entered ahead of me. Her magic closed the door just as quietly, and I tried not to jump as I heard the latch catch.

"Well now, you are jumpy tonight, darling!" Beaming brightly, she made a spin in the center of the room, and reared back to pose for a moment, causing me to catch my breath. She really was a lovely mare.

"Ahh, Yes'm. Just tired is all, been a long trip." I slid my bags off to the floor, and tried not to sag myself as the tension started to ease out of me. I looked around the room, which was richly furnished in a old style, like some of the uppity hotels in Manehatten. My dad had taken me there once on business, and I had never forgotten the sense of awe the large metropolis left on me. This room was similarly adorned, with tapestries and thick pile carpet. Molding on the ceiling matched the trim along the walls, and rich wood paneling was topped by an elaborate wallpaper design that made my eyes blur if I looked at it too long. The furniture was equally ornate, a dark wood with velvet cushions, and through an archway I could see a gran canopied bed awaiting me. My breath caught in my throat at the thought of sleeping on a real bed. It really had been a while.

My eyes must have glazed over, because suddenly my view was filled with white and blue, trimmed in purple. "Are you alright dearie? You really are exhausted aren't you?" She started to push me toward the bedroom, and then to the bathroom off to the side. "I will run a bath for you. Just leave your things by the door, and relax." I nodded dully and let myself be led. My hat and vest were magically whisked away and the water began to flood the large white basin. Soon the tub was full of lightly scented froth, and it drew me like a moth to flame. "Go on, darling, get yourself cleaned up. We can't have you dirtying the fresh linen! It would be most uncivilized."

I started to step into the tub, but then I recalled my upbringing. Turning to the eagerly nodding mare, I blushed a bit. "Umm, Ma'am, much obliged, but I believe ah kin wash myself."

Blushing the cutest shade of scarlet, she realised the situation and sputtered. "Oh-OH! Yes, So sorry, what was I thinking? So unladylike of me. I will leave you to your privacy. Just be careful not to fall asleep, and ring the bell if there is anything you need!" Turning abruptly, she strode out of the room stiffly, clearly embarrassed.

I waited until I heard the door to the room click, and then lowered myself into the tub with a deep bone-weary sigh. The heat of the water soaked into my body, and I could feel the road grime loosening off my coat as my eyes slowly drifted close. Fall asleep is exactly what I did.

I couldn't have nodded for long, as the water was still lukewarm when I awoke again. I was still tired, and quickly worked to scrub the worst of the dust from my mane and coat. A pull chain worked a shower, and soon the last of the soap and dirt was swirling down the drain as I stood in the warm spray. I fought off the urge to nod off again, and quickly stepped out of the tub. A large fluffy towel soon had me dry and feeling better than I could remember feeling in years, and once again the bed beckoned to me like a siren song. Stumbling bleary eyed, I collapsed on top of the soft linen sheets, and was asleep again before my head sank into the dense down pillow.

* * *

"_Welcome to the hotel Equestria..."_

Wha?

"_Such a lovely place, such a lovely face..."_

I woke up to the sound of voices in my room. No, not in my room, this sounded as if it was drifting through the walls. I felt as if I had slept for days, and yet I must not have missed the party if I could hear it in my room. I cocked my ear to listen for more, but there was nothing but silence, and the low rumble of the ventilation system pumping cool air into my room. I rolled off the bed with a groan, and almost missed the sound again.

"_Living it up at the Hotel Equestria..."_

I froze, but there was nothing, like a voice on the wind it was gone. I shrugged and walked toward the bathroom to freshen up. I hit a creaky board on the floor, and I could SWEAR the sound came up from below this time. I stopped but missed whatever it was. Somepony must be watching a TV or something in the room below me. These old buildings can get some really creepy acoustics. Rolling my eyes at my skittishness, I strolled into the bathroom and ran some water. Hoofing the cool liquid onto my face and rubbing it dry with a towel made my mind sharpen and my body feel alert. I looked up into the mirror, and saw myself grinning back, with a weapon in my mouth and blood dripping down between my eyes to stain my muzzle.

"What the BUCK?!" I jumped back and threw the towel at the image, falling back over my own tail and slamming my head into the tub, which rang like a gigantic iron gong. Through the ringing in my ears, I heard the voices again, whispering from everywhere at once.

"_What a nice surprise. Bring your alibis."_

Rolling to my hooves, I glared at the mirror again, but my normal, clean, and very frightened face stared back at me. Not a spot of blood on my coat, although I could feel a nasty bump forming on the back of my head. Sighing, I chuckled to myself. "Getting a bit jumpy, aren't we, Dusty?"

I trotted out to the bedroom, rubbing my sore head and looked for my hat. I stared a moment when I spotted it on top of my saddlebags, which were now completely clean, and apparently empty. Next to them was my vest and other odds and ends which I had managed to grab on my mad dash into the wilderness. I eyed the large hunting knife in it's hoof-sheath, looking as if it had been freshly oiled and set on display. Even my emergency pair of socks had been freshly folded. My daddy always insisted that I carry a pair of socks, even if I didn't have any boots to wear over them. Sometimes I think my dad spent too long in the desert, but one did not say no to the Colonel. Ever.

Gathering my things into my bags took a few moments. Earth ponies may not have all the fancy tricks of unicorns, but we knew how to organize. Another moment in front of the mirror showed a confident stallion ready to brave the unknown, and looking stylish to boot. One did not forgo style with a mare like Marecedes.

As if summoned by my thoughts, there was a gentle rap at the door. Opening the portal revealed the object of my thoughts, in the form of a white mare with a rather impish grin. I struck a pose, and she inspected me with an approving smile, before giggling girlishly at my macho display. Finally i broke down and shared in a good laugh myself. It felt good to laugh, and hers was comforting in ways I had made myself forget.

"Well now, Darling. It appears you do clean up rather nicely after all." the mare smiled as she walked a slow circle around me.

"Yes'm. 'Clean of the dirt and you find a gem underneath' my pa always said." My grin felt rather cheesy, but I didn't care. The way her eyes lit up told me I had scored points, and reminded me that her cutie mark was in fact three gems. Oh yea, I still got it.

"A gem indeed." She replied coyly, before motioning for the doorway. "Shall we?"

"Yes'm Miss Marecedes. Lets see this fancy party of yours." I motioned for her to lead.

Making our way through the halls, I could feel more than hear the music vibrating through the walls. It was like something just out of earshot, but my bone felt the tune. navigating the hallways proved just as confusing, but the white form before me never hesitated in it's lead. Soon enough we were at a large double door, and the music was finally reaching my ears.

As the doors opened to her gentle magic glow, my those same ears went flat in surprise. The ball was in full swing, and the courtyard was full of ponies. It seemed the theme was a mascarade as everypony was wearing costume, and I felt distinctly underdressed for the occasion. Even worse, the crowd triggered my longing for open spaces and solitude. My father says I get it from my mother. The blood of wild mustang tribes flowed through my veins, and pushed me to roam the wilds. Right now I wanted nothing more than to run away from this crowd and be along in those same wilds.

Seeing my hesitance, my guide stepped back to nuzzle me. It snapped me out of my glass eyed gaze, and back to reality. "Something wrong, Darling?"

"Uhh, n-no. Just not too keen on crowds." I stammered.

"Oh dear me, I didn't know." she blushed. "How about we have one dance, and then we can go?"

I turned to look at her expectant face, and felt ashamed. "Ah'm sorry Miss Marecedes. Ah don't mean to ruin yer party. Ah kin just relax in mah room so ya kin enjoy the ball."

"Nonsense! What kind of hostess would I be if I abandoned my guest?" She smiled broadly and wrapped a hoof around my neck. "Now come on, just one dance, and then we can go."

Consigned to my fate, I sighed and nodded. Happily the white mare pulled me onto the floor, then bowed to me. No I admit, I may be from a small backwater town, but my Pa made sure I got a proper upbringing. That included trips to places and lessons on fancy stuff, like dancing. I promptly bowed low, receiving a grin for my efforts, and we began to dance. The rest of the room fell away as my world centered on the white mare and blue eyes before me. Moving like a pegasus on a cloud, she gracefully turned and spun as i followed her across the floor. Part of my mind took note that none of the other ponies ever seemed to come near us, and that the crowd seemed to part like waves on the ocean. Most of that was blotted out by those heavenly lapis orbs, and the radiant smile beneath them. My heart beat faster and my fears fell away as I was lost to the movement and sound of the dance.

All too soon the moment ended, and the music stopped. Reality came crashing down at the sound of hooves clopping in applause, and I froze as I remembered where I was. Graciously, Marecedes bowed to our audience, and then tugged me by my hoof off the floor where I had frozen up. I let myself be led and we were quickly out of the courtyard and the doors closed behind us, while I panted for breath.

"Oh my!" Panting herself from the exertion and hasty exit, my guide smiled up at me. "I would have never guessed you for such a fine dancer, Mister Trails."

"Please, call me Dusty." I smiled shyly, blushing for no reason I could understand.

"Well then Dusty, shall we away to somewhere more sedate?"

"Yes'm. Lead the way." And just like that we headed back into the maze of halls.

Very quickly we were at a plain white door, which opened with a key spirited from nowhere that I could see. The white dress left very little to the imagination, and I dared not speculate on where she could hide things. Entering a room that reflected its owner, I was awestruck by the beauty of it all. Elegant white carpet was offset by the vivid purple drapes. A large white bed was similarly adorned, and the ceiling above was coated in diamond cut mirrors that resembled Marecede's cutie mark. Next to the bed was a stand holding a bucket of ice, where I could see a pink bottle chilling. This looked very well planned, and I liked this plan very much.

"Welcome to my chamber." Grinning wickedly, my hostess gestured me farther into the room.

"Says the spider to the fly?" I cocked an eyebrow at her impish grin, which quickly fell into a well practiced pout.

"Now Dusty, do you think so little of me? I assure you I am no spider, and I will only bite you of you ask nicely."

"Oh my..."

Her crystalline laugh filled the room as she stuck her tongue at me playfully. "I only jest my poor colt. Just relax and let us enjoy the evening with some pleasant company."

"Yes'm." I responded, smiling in return. Her manner reminded me of some of the fillies back home, kind hearted, but fiery attitudes. I rather liked that in a mare.

Climbing onto the bed, she patted the space next to her, as she levitated a pair of glasses to be filled. The bottle was opened with a loud pop, and I showed off by catching the cork in my mouth, before hopping onto the bed with a grin. Her giggle once again graced my ears, as she filled the glasses before passing one to me. I admit, its not easy to hold stemware as an earth pony, but I think I managed well enough. Soon the effervescent tingle was sliding down my suddenly parched throat, and the warm glow lit in my belly.

"So, Dusty. Tell me about yourself. What brings you so far from home and into these harsh lands? What darkness are you running away from?" Her nonchalant tone belied an steely undercurrent and turned the warm glow I felt into jagged ice.

"M-ma'am?" I managed to sputter, as I almost dropped my glass.

"Oh come now, nopony wanders into the desert unless they are looking for something, or running from something." Taking another swig of her drink, she refilled the glass before continuing. "And for you to come to this place, you must be running from something terrible."

"I don't know what yer talkin bout. What is this place? Who are you?" The cold chill of fear wormed it's way to my heart.

"We are all just prisoners here, of our own device." She responded, looking off into the distance, as if quoting an old memory. We are in hell, Dusty. You, me, everypony here is being punished for something they did. We all know our crimes, and we all devise our own punishments."

I stumbled off the bed dropping my drink and nearly trampling the glass underhoof. "I'm dead? What the buck?"

Sighing sadly, she rolled her lovely eyes before refocusing on me. "No, Darling, not dead. At least. not yet. We are in a prison of our minds. A never ending nightmare where we punish ourselves for our hubris. My own sin was the betrayal of my friends. I thought I was better than them, and sought to gain power at all cost. I gave up my name, and became Rarity, the grand diva and designer of fine apparel. I lied to my friends, and denied my family in exchange for fame and popularity. In the end, I was left alone with nothing more than my own shriveled heart and the shame for what I had done. And now I pay my dues. For my sins, I am punished to be a servant to others, and run this place until my debt is paid."

"Wait, Ah remember you! Ah was outta town when that whole pie war blew up in Appleoosa. Ah heard about you an yer friends stoppin the buffalo an savin the town. Yer one of them elemental thingys."

A dry chuckle met my outburst. "Yes, the Elements of Harmony. I was Generosity. What a laugh. I was supposed to be the one that was so generous, and yet I turned greedy at the first chance at popularity. I turned my back on my friends and tried to become one of Canterlot's elite." Once again she sighed, looking down at the pure white carpet, and the spreading pink stain of my champagne. "It all failed, of course. My friends forgave me, but i never forgave myself for what I tried to do. It ate at me for months, until one day I woke up here. I accepted my fate, and have been here ever since." Looking me in the eye, the smile gone and the mask cracked, her sadness showed through. "So tell me, what is your hubris?"

I gulped, and looked away. Her crimes were petty compared to what I had done. I still remember the anger, the sense of betrayal, the blood and the screams. I remember the roar of the weapon and the cold finality as the screams ended forever.

"Ah-Ah killed." was all I could mutter.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that."

Looking up and straight into those beautiful orbs, I opened myself for the first time in weeks. "Ah said, I killed a pony."

Her gasp and look of horror was short lived. She quickly recovered and returned to a passive mask. "Tell me about it."

Sinking to the floor, I began my tale. "Ah was in love, and we were gettin married in a week. My lovely Desert Rose meant everything to me. Mah father would have killed me if he knew I was gonna marry a whore, but she promised she would leave and run away wit me. She swore she quit, and was only waitin fer me to git the money together. Then one night Ah snuck in to surprise her. Ah wanted to be all romantic and whisk her away in the night like some shining knight outta a fairytale. That's when it all fell apart. Ah heard noises, and thought somepony was hurtin her, so Ah busted in wit my weapon drawn. On the bed was my Desert Rose, and on my Desert Rose was my father. She was cheatin on me wit mah own kin. Ah dunno what happened, but the next thing Ah remember was standing over his body and Rose screaming. She just wouldn't stop screaming. I felt so empty, and the gun was in my mouth... So Ah made her stop screaming."

"All Ah remember after that was running. Ah left the gun, an ran. Into the desert, hoping to find my mother. She was with one of the wild Mustang tribes, roaming the deserts and grasslands. My father was a colonel in the old army, sent out to tame the wild tribes. He met my mother, and four years later wandered back out of the desert with me on his back. He says he wanted a proper education for his son, but never stopped thinking about my mother. Ah thought that if Ah could find her, maybe Ah could start a new life, away from cheatin mares and hateful fathers."

Looking up at the expressionless mask on Marecede's face, my heart stuck in my throat. I could see her judging me, like all the other ponies did. Being the son of a savage and a rich officer lead to a tough life growing up, and I knew that look well.

"There is something you should see." Her tone was level, her playful banter gone. I quickly got to my hooves and followed the white mare out into the hallway.

* * *

I don't know how long I followed her, without a single word said between us. i quickly lost count of the hallways, doors and turns we passed. Not once did I hear anything but the muffled sounds of hooves on carpet. Even the music and voices from before had grown silent. It was with a shock that I heard a door slam, and hoofbeats heading towards us. Up ahead was a tan stallion wearing a tie and collar. Rather strange considering there was no shirt attached. He was opening every door along the way, desperately peering inside each and waving some silver thing with a blue light on the end.

Quickly he saw us, and made a mad dash, I cringed back as he lept into the face of my guide, a manic gleam in his eyes. "Did you see her? I can't find her anywhere! Oh please tell me you saw her! I think the Vashta Nerada may have gotten to her."

"See who?" I puzzled. The manic gleam in his eye turned to me, and I took a step back.

"Grey pegasus mare, blond mane, and golden eyes that go all googly whenever she smiles." He paused a moment in his tirade to look away wistfully, "Come to think of it, she is always smiling..."

"Calm down Doctor. Did you check the blue door?" Smoothly Marecedes pushed the frantic stallion back and looked him in the eyes.

"The blue door? Of course! it would be a blue door, wouldn't it? Brilliant!" Shoving the glowing tool behind an ear, he dashed off down the hallway yelling, "Hold on Derpy, I'm coming. Allons-y!"

Just as quickly as he came, he was gone, leaving me puzzled, and the unicorn muttering. "He won't find her. He never finds her, because she isn't here. A sweet mare like that would never do anything to wind up in a place like this." She looked me in the eye and a hard glint made me step back. "That one, however. He has watched entire worlds burn at his hooves. He has much to pay for, and he is the only one left to exact justice."

"Who is he?" I ask, not sure I want the answer.

"Oh, he's The Doctor." She replies, wryly.

"Umm, Doctor who?"

"It's Hooves, actually." and she turns to trot off, leaving me just a puzzled as before. I quickly trotted to catch up.

Soon enough we stopped at a double door, seeming a bit more opulent than the others, as if it were a deluxe suite, or a penthouse. My guide seemed undecided suddenly as she reached a hoof to the door handle and paused. Strain was clearly written on her face as she steeled herself and turned to me.

I should warn you, what you are about to see is not pleasant. She is one of my dearest friends, and yet I have no idea what she did to come here. I honestly do not want to know." Sighing, she reached for the handle again. "You need to see just how bad things can get if you do not repay your debt."

Slowly the doors both opened, as usual they were completely silent, as if they had never wanted for a drop of oil. The room inside was larger than any other I had seen so far, and the lights were turned down, casting everything into twilight shadow. Vague shapes of furniture crouched in the corners like feral beasts waiting for strike unsuspecting prey, and the far end of the room was occupied by a large misshapen tent. As we stepped into the room, the lights began to brighten, and I could make out the tent to be vaguely pony shaped.

"Oh, dear. It looks like it's feeding time." the white mare gasped, her muzzle covered with a hoof in horror. "I had hoped you wouldn't have to see this."

I puzzled her words as the lights came up to full brightness, and realized that the thing wasn't pony shaped. It was a pony, or had once been one. I felt my pulse quicken as the pink mass twitched and moaned, grotesque features distorted and bloated. A single blue eye rolled and glared at us from a sea of flesh that sagged and pulsed like some grub left in the sun. I could vaguely make out a faded cutie mark of three balloons on the flank, which was stretched larger than my entire body. Accompanying this horrid sight, was the faint whimpering that matched the tears rolling down the pale pink cheeks, only to be swallowed in the folds of flesh.

"My dear sweet Celestia! What in Equestria is that poor thing?" I began to retreat, but was stopped by the sound of hoofsteps coming from the side of the room.

I turned to see another silent door had opened, and a large tray was being wheeled in by a pony covered head to hoof in white surgical garb. I could vaguely make out a white coat and red eyes behind the mask, before noticing that four more identical ponies were entering behind him. The two of us were completely ignored as the quintet of ponies approached the head of the bloated mare, and stopped. The last bit of intelligence seemed to leave the blue eye of the beast at the sight of the covered trays, and her moaning became a squeal as the contents were revealed. Tray after tray of multi-colored cupcakes were piled on the carts, seemingly an endless variety of frosted sweets. As the trays were pushed forward, they were devoured savagely, the mare looking more like a pig in a slop trough than a pony as she slobbered and chomped at the food.

Soon enough the food was all gone, and the carts were moved away toward the back of the beast. I could no longer see this thing as a pony, for no pony could have devolved into such a horrific shape. My disgust turned to horror however, as the five ponies lowered their masks, revealing jagged teeth and bloodshot eyes. Each pulled forth a steel knife from the bed of their carts, and approached the flank of the creature with a purposeful stride. i could only stare in horror as they each took turns plunging their steely knives into the flank, but could not kill the beast. indeed, it seemed as if the wounds were closing almost as fast as they were inflicted, but not without exacting a price. Blood flowed freely, and a large slab of flesh was carved away, only to grow back as if flooded with healing magic. This did not seem to slow the evil creatures, as they hacked again and again, procuring more and more chunks of flesh, until the five carts were once again full.

All the while, the bloated creature screamed. Howls of pain and madness roared from its maw, as chunks of cupcake and frosting were splattered about the room. it thrashed about ineffectually as its sheer bulk held it in place, and the scavengers ripped apart its fleshy flanks. I found myself pressed against the door, as my companion stood mute, tears flowing down her muzzle in a steady stream.

"How can you watch this? What is wrong with you?" I screamed at the white mare.

"It's not my place darling." She turned a mournful gaze on me, sadness and pain written clearly across it. "Each of us chooses our own punishment, and each of us pays the price for our sins. You will need to pass your own judgement, and serve your own sentence." She closed her eyes, squeezing out more tears as she looked away. "We are not just the prisoners here, we are also the jailers and the wardens. We are here because we all deserve to be here."

I blinked, absorbing her words, but my moment of introspection was short lived. The silence drew my attention, as the creature had stopped it's wailing, and my gorge rose as I saw why. The scavengers had stopped attacking the poor beast, and were busy working on the gathered flesh. Before my eyes I saw them using magic to mould the gory gobbets into new shapes. I hadn't even realized they were all unicorns until that moment, but in retrospect it made sense. I finally managed to lose the control of my stomach however as I saw the results of their labor. The blood and gore was now gone, from the carts and from their clothing, only to be replaced with piles of colorful confections. The flesh of the beast was replaced with more cupcakes, which they began wheeling back toward the head of the creature. Just as before, her eyes lit up with manic glee as she began to gorge on the fresh banquet placed before her. With a violent heave, my stomach contents was deposited on the floor.

* * *

The next thing I remember, I was running for the door. Down hallways and past portals to rooms I raced, seemingly endless in their number. There was no way that the hallways could be this long or the rooms this numerous. All the time the voices whispered, cajoled, and pleaded with me. Never quite understandable, always just beyond my perception, yet filling me with madness, longing, fear, and passion. All the myriad emotions of the psychological spectrum of my pony soul. I was convinced that if I could find the passage to the place I was before, the main lobby, and the main entrance, then I would find my escape from this madness, before it overwhelmed me.

Suddenly the narrow passageway opened up as the lobby loomed before me. I rocketed across the carpeted entrance way, and skidded to a halt before the doors. Wildly I tugged on the handle, first with my teeth, and then with my front hooves as I desperately tried to make the door budge. Despite my efforts, the portal remained fast against my egress.

My blood froze in my veins as a voice drifted from behind me, clear and sombre, with a languid apathy to it's tone. "Relax," said the night mare. "We are programmed to receive." As I turned slowly around, I realized it wasn't just a night mare, but THE Nightmare. As in Nightmare Moon, the horror villain of many foalhood bedtime stories, and life lessons against the hubris of letting your heart turn dark and resentful. Her coat was blacker than the darkest well, seeming to absorb the meager lamplight that illuminated the room. Her mane and tail was a vast portal into the night sky itself, showing an ever changing field of stars as it billowed in an unfelt breeze. Steadily the teal dragon-slitted eyes bored into mine as a knowing smile twitched on her muzzle. She stood behind the check in desk, where the young filly had been so many hours ago. I tried to remember just how long it had been, but my mind slid sideways trying to grasp the reality of this mad dream.

"W-what did you say?" I stammered, as my mind raced to absorb just how dark my personal hell had become.

Her eyes never left mine, and the small smile never left her face as she slid a heavy object across the desk towards me. "You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave."

My ears laid back against my head and I took an involuntary step back away from the device on the counter. It was a compact, ugly thing, and something no pony would ever have crafted. A griffon device, made for a clawed hand, small, metallic body and a short tube which was now pointed towards me, seeming to expand to fill my vision as the loathing for it bled into fear. It was a gun, but not a normal gun, which could only be wielded by a griffon's clawed hand. This weapon had been modified with a padded handle and exposed trigger, to be used by a pony. I knew this all in an instant, because this was my own hubris. This was my sin, my betrayal of friendship. It was my gun. The very gun that I had used to kill another pony, before ditching it and fleeing Appleoosa to seek refuge among my wild kin, whom I had never known.

"How? What are you?" I closed my eyes and tried to breathe calmly, but the image of the gun swelled even in my mind's inner eye and the images of blood and death, of rage and betrayal, surfaced behind my closed lids. "You can't be the real Nightmare Moon. I heard she was defeated by some ponies from Ponyville. She's gone! Nothing more than an old legend now."

"Oh, I'm real. I am a part of something far greater. I am the Princess of the Moon, and the Mistress of the Dream Realm. It is my duty to bring the night, and my job to punish naughty little ponies who have hurt their friends." She grinned wickedly, tossing her mane. "And you have been a very naughty pony."

My eyes snapped back open, to see the gun was still there. This was no bad dream that I was going to suddenly wake up from by sheer will. "What do you want from me?" I tried and failed to keep the quaver out of my voice as I looked back into the impassive face of my accuser. She merely glared at me with mild disinterest, as if I were nothing more than a bug crawling on the carpet.

"I'm afraid Miss Marecedes has been lax in your education. What I want is of no importance. It was your own guilt that brought you here, and you alone can decide your fate. I am merely the warden here. You are the jailer." Her eyes narrowed as she spoke in cold tones, my sense of dread growing as I realized what she was hinting at.

Slowly I gulped and tore my eyes away from the nightmare, and back to the weapon on the counter. I picked myself up and approached the deadly artifact as it seemed to grow larger and more menacing. My hooves touched the smooth dark metal, sending a chill that made my entire body shudder, and I lifted it closer. It was surprisingly light for how deadly it was, and a marvel of engineering. I had bought it from a traveler who seemed far too eager to be rid of it. I was too foolish to question why.

I knew what I had to do. I knew my crime, and I knew my punishment. I had taken the life of another pony, and my own life was forfeit as a result. I fumbled with the device, my hooves ill for holding it. It was designed to be held by the grip in the mouth, but I needed to use the other end for my needs. One last look at my tormentor showed her still looking on with a stoic, emotionless mask. Looking back down, tasted the cold metal in my mouth as my heart thundered in my ears.

And then I pulled the trigger.

* * *

Hangovers suck. Especially the ones where you don't remember drinking. Then again, I was having trouble remembering other things as well, such as where I was. My entire body ached like I had gotten trampled in the annual buffalo stampede, and my mouth felt like I had made out with a cactus. I let out a long groan as I cracked my eyes open, and was grateful for a lack of open windows to stream light in. My groan triggered a gasp nearby, and a scurry of hooves, before a brief flash of said light blinded me as the flap of a tent was pulled aside. After blinking the spots away, I saw that I was in fact in a tent, and whoever has gasped was making a racket outside. I swear, it almost sounded like words, but i didn't understand any of it.

Soon enough the flap opened again to admit a slender mare with a braided black mane streaked with grey. Her coat was a pale yellow, and her eyes seemed to glow a luminous blue that reflected the light from the nearby fire pit where small coals were crackling. All this was in a moment before she dashed to my side and pushed me back onto the cot I was now trying to raise from.

"No, stay. You must rest, your life was nearly gone when we found you, and you need to recover." Her voice had an off cadence to it, like listening to a distant drum beat in time with the words. They were equish, but the accent was unlike any I had heard.

Trying to talk was my next big mistake, as the strangled rasp of my throat baly allowed me to make words. "What happend?" is all I managed to get out.

Her head tilted slightly, as if listening to something I could not hear, and I realized she was translating in her head. Her glowing eyes flashed and she smiled warmly at me in reply. "We found you in the the high desert, you were without water many days. You have slept in a fever-dream for many more. We helped you, we healed you, but you would not wake. You had to fight the spirits for your freedom, and now you are well."

"Who?" I choked out, and the mare pulled forth a flask. I drank greedily, the coolness of the water soothing my parched throat. "Who are you, where am I now?"

Again the tilt, and another smile. "You are with The People. We are the last of the great herds. We roam the plains and the desert. We are free." She turned her head the other way, displaying a pale flower in her mane, behind her ear. "I am called Desert Flower, shaman of the herd. They call me Peyote, in honor of my mother, the last shaman."

My world spun, and my mouth became dry again. I felt myself grow weaker, and I blinked hard to stay in focus. "M-mother?"

It was her turn to look shocked as her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. "Dusty Hoof?"

I chuckled, "Dad says that you used to call me that. He changed it to Dusty Trails after he brought me back to Appleoosa."

Her eyes shimmered again, this time with tears as she launched herself at me, holding me like life itself. "Oh my little foal, I thought I had lost you forever!" She sobbed into my mane, and I felt tears of my own winding their way down my muzzle.

"Momma! Ah missed you so much. Ah forgot your face, and Pa wouldn't let me talk about you anymore."

Pulling back she looked into my eyes, and in hers I saw both love and pain. "Your father was a great man, but I could not leave my people. My only regret was that he took you from me and did not return. I will never forgive him, but I will always love him. I will always love you."

"He's gone momma. He's gone and Ah can never go back. That's why Ah had to find you." I could not bring myself to tell the how or why, I only looked back into my mother's eyes and begged for acceptance. And I received it.

"My child, you are always welcome among The People. You can run free until the great spirit calls you to your rest. You are home now." Again that warm smile, and a hug that lasted forever as I cried myself back to sleep.

* * *

I slept without dreams that night, and awoke feeling better in the morning. My mother greeted me with a meal, and a smile, and brought my battered saddle bags. unsurprisingly they were empty, since I had foolishly ran off without any supplies. Now I was home with my people, my past behind me and the fevered nightmare fading into memory already. It was good to know it was all a dream, and that my past was behind me.

As I was wandering through the camp, I listened to the babble of the strange language The People spoke. It sounded like a song from their lips, and you could almost hear a drum beat in the distance as they ambled along. Young colts sat before wizened stallions as they learned the ways of the herd, and the foals giggled happily chasing each other on their games. It was a happy scene, and I felt uplifted to see a people so happy and carefree again.

Suddenly one of the foals ran up to me, babbling in the strange tongue, he held a small package in his hoof, and tried to give it to me. Confused I just shook my head and took it from him with a smile.

I nearly jumped as I heard my mother's voice behind me. "He says, this is a gift he made for you. He found the shiny thing when he found you in the desert, and made a necklace for you to wear it. He thinks it may be your luck talisman."

I chuckled and reached a hoof inside the small bundle of cloth, pulling out a woven string adorned with beads. My blood ran cold however as my eyes reached the end of the string and saw what was hanging here. A golden key and small red placard glinted in the morning light, as the four numbers flashed golden where they were engraved on the surface.

1408


End file.
